<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kim and Ron's big date by Hpghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371978">Kim and Ron's big date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost'>Hpghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kim and Ron's big date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom." Kim yelled for her mom. "Yes Kimmie?" Ann answered to Kim. "I can not find the perfect outfit for Ron and I's big date tonight." Kim said. "Don't be uptight." Ann tried to make Kim feel good. Kim wore a white and black dress with white and black high heels. "Ding dong." The door bell rang. "Coming." Kim yelled as she walked to the door. "Oh, hey K.P". Ron said awkwardly to Kim. "Hey Kim." Rufus said. "You ready for Bueno Nacho K .P?" Ron Said. "Sure am." Kim said to Ron."Have fun Kim." Ann said to Kim as she walked with Ron. "I would get 2 naco grande size." Ron ordered. "Mmm, naco." Rufus said "No Rufus that one is for Kim." Ron said to Rufus. "Eh sorry." Rufus apologies to Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>